


Harry Potter and The Time Turner Disaster

by Jeff_The_Killer197



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, I am terrible at spelling, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is STUPID, This makes abosolutly NO sense, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeff_The_Killer197/pseuds/Jeff_The_Killer197
Summary: Harry and Draco get called to Kingsley's office and are told someone escaped from Azkaban and they have to go see if it's true.This is my first fanfiction so please don't be mean, and the updates are probably going to get slower the further I go with this story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley





	Harry Potter and The Time Turner Disaster

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K Rowling does 

_Italics are letters_

"Words in between are people talking

It was 8:30 on Monday morning when Harry Potter woke up to see that Ginny had already got up, so he got out of bed and started to get dressed when Ginny called up. "Al, please wake up, it's Your father's birthday!" When Harry finished getting dressed he went downstairs to go eat breakfast. He saw two of his kids James the oldest and Lily the youngest. Then he heard footsteps on the stairs and then he saw his youngest son, Albus. "Hello, Albus" Harry said. "Happy birthday dad!" James said. "Yeah happy birthday dad" Lily said. "Thanks, kids." Harry said.

"Your father has never really celebrated his birthday before now so let's see if we can make this a good day for him." Ginny said." It's ok Ginny anything would be better then what I used to get for a birthday 'party'. " Harry said." Well if you say so." And Ginny just passed out breakfast while Harry just sat there wondering what Ginny had planned for his birthday. He hoped she wouldn't plan anything because he still had to go to work that day. "Hey, Harry?" Ginny asked. " What?" He asked. She paused for a moment. "Do you have to go to work today?" She finally asked." Yes, I do." Harry said. "Well... Ok then." She said sadly. And they finished breakfast in silence. 

" Well, I should get to work now." Harry said after he finished eating. "Yeah, me too." Ginny said after a few seconds. " Who will watch the kids, Harry?" She asked. "Um, I guess we can see if Andromeda can watch them, I bet she can." He said after seeing the look on Ginny's face. " You sure?" " Yes, I am." Harry said after thinking for a bit. "I will go ask her now." He got up and walked over to his new owl named 'Snowy' she looked just like Hedwig, he was still to that day sad about when Hedwig died, but the good thing with this new owl was that he was a lot faster so he could get his letter a lot faster then he used to. So he wrote:

_Dear Andromeda,_

_Me and Ginny have to go to work and were wondering if we could bring James, Albus, and Lily to your house so you could watch over them for the day. Please respond quickly, Harry_

He just finished tying the letter to Snowy when he spread out his wings and flew out of the window. Then after a few seconds, he went back to the kitchen to wait for the answer. After a few minutes Snowy came flying through the window and Harry picked up the letter and it said:

_Dear Harry, I would love to watch them today, just bring them over when you can, Andromeda_

When he finished reading the letter he gave it to Ginny who read it and then said to the kids, ' Get ready to go to Teddy's house." And right when she said that, all of them got up and ran to their rooms to get some things for the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Andromeda is supposed to be really old but when I wrote this I forgot so she is gonna be about 46 and Teddy is about 12 but I think he acts about 8 mabey 9 and James is also 12 ( Don't ask me how because I don't even know.) And Albus is 9 and Lily is 8 but somehow all of them except Lily have gone to Hogwarts. This story makes no sense to me so I wouldn't blame you if you didn't continue reading this story.   
> Jeff_The_Killer197 


End file.
